


The Songs Tell The Story

by All_the_gay_things



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F, Im bad at writing, JJ and Emily are the main characters in this, all of these are song fics, also a key thing to note, and it's all from my Jemily playlist, the rest of the team might be mentioned, they might not be, they're either based off the whole song or just one line from the song, who knows? not me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27653276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_the_gay_things/pseuds/All_the_gay_things
Summary: A bunch of one-shots based on the songs in my Jemily playlist on Spotify... there may be fluff or there may be angst but there will always be Jemily
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	1. We Fell In Love In October -Girl In Red

Emily and JJ had taken the day off with strict orders to the team not to contact them unless it was an emergency, and Henry was having a sleepover with Jack so they had the day all to themselves. It was October 15th which means that they have been together for exactly one year today and that is definitely something worth celebrating. 

JJ had woken up before Emily and carefully pulled away from her, careful not to wake Emily who had always looked the most peaceful while she slept. She pressed a light kiss to Emily’s temple before leaving their bedroom to go make breakfast. 

It took JJ around 45 minutes to make them breakfast that would consist of pancakes, cut up fruit, and coffee. JJ wasn’t surprised that Emily had continued to sleep through her making breakfast since she could sleep through just about anything. JJ quickly made them both plates and carried them upstairs, setting them on her nightstand before running back downstairs and getting their coffee. She set the coffee down next to their breakfast before sitting back down on the bed and leaning over to wake Emily. 

“Em baby you gotta get up I made breakfast,” JJ said pressing kisses around Emily’s face feeling the muscles twitch under her lips as she started to wake up. JJ continued to press kisses all over Emily’s face waiting for her eyes to open before pressing a light kiss to her lips. Emily quickly wrapped her arms around JJ’s waist following her up to a sitting position before leaning in to kiss her again, 

“Well that’s a nice way to wake up,” Emily said quietly, her voice laced with sleep and her eyes closed. 

“Morning Em, I made us breakfast and coffee,” JJ handed Emily her cup first watching as she closed her eyes and took a small sip before breathing in the scent coming from the cup. 

“You know you didn’t have to do that alone I would’ve helped” 

“I wanted to, we don’t usually get to have breakfast in bed.” JJ smiled as she handed Emily her plate and slowly took a bite. “Besides, you deserve it” 

JJ watched as a soft blush colored Emily’s pale cheeks while she bit her lip to contain the smile. 

“You deserve the world, Jennifer, I will never understand how I got lucky enough to deserve you,” Emily responded with nothing but love shining in her eyes. 

“I love you too Emily Prentiss” JJ grinned, stealing one last kiss before they finished breakfast.

They had finished breakfast in silence catching the other staring whenever one of them looked up. After breakfast, the two decided to spend the day lounging around the house relaxing, something they rarely got to do with their busy schedules.   
It was around two in the afternoon when JJ noticed Emily was no longer reading but biting her lip and staring at her. 

“Em, baby, what’s up?” JJ asked, muting the TV volume and turning her full attention onto her clearly nervous girlfriend. 

“When did you know you loved me?” Emily whispered, looking anywhere but at JJ. 

“Hmm well I think I started to realize I loved you when you protected Reid at the compound in Colorado, you were still fairly new to the team compared to the rest of us and no one would have blamed you if you didn’t answer or if you lied but you gave yourself up. You protected Spence and showed just how much you cared for all of us. You also knew that we were gonna come in and get you so instead of letting it all end there you said you could take it and made sure we got the evidence we needed” 

“Well, I imagine Hotch wouldn’t have been very happy if they had to come in just for me.” 

JJ laughed and shook her head before continuing, “Hotch wanted nothing more than to get you out of there but you proved that you’re selfless and just wanted to keep everyone safe even if that meant you weren’t” 

JJ paused knowing she could stop there but decided to continue in order to get rid of any doubts Emily still had, “But um I don’t think I fully realized until that case when your car got hit by the truck.” Emily laughed thinking back to that case, she couldn’t remember much of it just the pain from the accident. 

“We just knew there was an accident and that you were involved and I was ready to break every law that existed to make sure you were okay. I kept telling myself it was because you were my best friend and so, of course, I cared about you but no one else had the same sense of urgency that I had to get to you.” JJ shook her head laughing quietly, “God, Emily, you’re so stubborn and you kept pushing yourself the whole case you wouldn’t stop to rest even though you so desperately needed to, and you proved again just how much you’re willing to give for this job. You put every case and every victim before yourself and Emily that’s admirable because not a lot of people would do that. So, I knew I cared for you for a long time but it never really clicked until you were hurt and there was nothing I could do to help. I realized that I don’t know what I’d do without you and I just needed you to be okay.” JJ finished looking up to see the tears in Emily’s eyes. 

“You loved me before we even got together?” Emily asked, moving over to sit closer to JJ. 

“Of course I did Em, it’s pretty hard not to love you.” 

“Well I loved you before we got together too”

“Oh, now I think I need to hear that story since you heard mine.” JJ laughed pulling Emily into her lap.

“Well mine isn’t nearly as glamorous as yours is, I watched you pour your coffee one random morning and you just looked so beautiful. You and Penelope were standing in there talking and you started laughing and it just hit me like a bunch of bricks and I knew that I loved you. Of course, Derek caught me staring and asked if I was gonna start working or catch some more flies which finally pulled me away from you, and then I asked you out later that week” Emily finished biting her lip and looking at the ground. 

JJ lifted Emily’s chin with her finger, leaning in to kiss Emily hoping it would tell her everything she didn’t know how to say. Hoping it would tell her how much she loves her and just how grateful JJ is to have Emily in her life. Emily kissed JJ back with just as much need and passion extremely grateful to have someone like JJ in her life. Someone who was kind and understanding and still managed to love with everything in her despite what she sees on a daily basis. They slowly pulled away from each other smiling brightly.

“Happy anniversary baby,” JJ said cupping Emily’s face as she kissed her forehead. 

“Happy anniversary Jennifer I love you.”


	2. Still Into You -Paramore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is based on the line "Recount the night that I first met your mother and on the drive back to your house I told you that, I told you that, I told you that I loved you" 
> 
> It kinda strayed away from that and is longer than I wanted but that's where the idea came from

Nervous couldn’t begin to explain what Emily was feeling right now. According to JJ, they were about five minutes away from her childhood home and Emily was notoriously bad with parents. She had been bouncing her leg and picking at her nails for the last five minutes since JJ had joked that it was too late to turn around now. Emily’s thoughts were interrupted when she felt JJ grab her hand and pull it onto the center console. 

“Emily, they’re gonna love you okay? You have nothing to worry about.” JJ reassured running her thumb across the back of Emily’s hand. 

“Jayje, I’m bad with parents. They never like me and I can’t relate to your parents at all, we grew up living two very different lives. I mean what if they think I’m like a rich slob or something?” Emily worried, biting her bottom lip as she seemed to bounce her leg faster.

“Emily you seem to forget that I talk to my mom at least once a month and I’ve told her all about you, I can assure you she does not think that you’re a rich slob and if it gets to be too much you can always go take a nap with Henry cause he’ll need one soon.” JJ explained looking in the mirror back at her son. 

“Promise you’re not gonna leave me alone?” Emily asked insecurity seeping into her voice. 

“I promise Em I won’t leave you alone but we are here,” JJ said, stopping in front of a large ranch-style home at the end of a cul-de-sac. JJ could clearly see her parents looking out the window at her and Emily but Emily seemed to be looking anywhere but the house like she was trying to talk herself into even getting out of the car. 

“How about you get Henry and I'll distract my parents so you can take as much time as you need to get ready,” JJ suggested leaning across the center console to kiss Emily before she killed the engine. 

Emily sighed before getting out of the car and running around without looking up to see JJ’s parents. She opened Henry’s door and smiled down at the toddler. 

“I’m gonna need your help today okay buddy?” She asked, watching Henry nod and smile at her. 

“Help Memily!” Henry yelled excitedly and Emily could hear the laughter come from the front door. 

“Shhhh buddy not so loud.” 

“Oh sorry, help Memily” Henry whispered again. 

Emily pulled Henry into her arms and grabbed his backpack before moving to walk up the driveway meeting JJ and her parents at the door. Henry leaned out of Emily’s arms into JJ’s who quickly took the toddler. 

“So you must be the Emily that Jenny keeps telling us about,” Sandy said smiling at the brunette. 

“Well, I sure hope I am otherwise you have some explaining to do Jennifer,” Emily said glancing over at JJ before sticking her hand out, 

“It’s uhh really nice to meet you guys by the way JJ’s told me a lot about you,” Emily said sticking her hand out. JJ noticed how her back had straightened and she seemed to use her ‘ambassador voice’. She also watched slightly amused as her mother leaned in and pulled Emily into a hug. 

“Oh, honey we hug here,” Sandy said, feeling how tense Emily was.

“Hunny, maybe we ease into the affection,” Michael said, laying a hand on Sandy’s back. 

Sandy slowly pulled back from Emily smiling softly as she looked up to the shocked woman before her. 

“Hi I’m Michael it’s nice to meet you, Emily.” Micheal stuck his hand out as Emily plastered an obviously fake smile and firmly shook his hand. 

They made their way inside and Henry quickly got out his favorite dinosaur stuffed animal, one from Emily, and snuggled up on JJ’s lap. 

“Is the little man tired?” Micheal asked watching his grandson start to doze off in his daughter's arms. 

“Yeah, he refused to take a nap on the drive up here so he’s crashing now. Em, do you wanna take him up? My room is the first one on the right.” JJ asked as Emily grabbed the baby monitor from his bag before leaning down to pick Henry up. 

As Emily walked up to JJ’s bedroom they could hear her talking to Henry, “Hey little man are you ready for a nap? Do you wanna sing with me or read a story before you go to sleep?” As they disappeared up the stairs JJ hurried to turn on the monitor and turn it up. 

“I swear he loves her more than me, ever since she moved in I have been kicked off bedtime duty and he will not go to sleep until Emily sings to him or reads him a bedtime story.” JJ laughed smiling over to her parents. 

“What does she sing to him?” Sandy asked, her love for Emily growing with each second. 

“She sings this Italian lullaby that one of her nannies used to sing to her. Henry tries to sing it with her but he hasn’t quite got it down yet.” JJ answered as the monitor suddenly turned on and they could hear Emily talking again. 

“Okay, you said you wanted to sing right?” Emily asked before laying down next to Henry as she started singing. They all listened with smiles on their faces as Henry mumbled along until he fell asleep. They listened to Emily finish the song before pressing a kiss to Henry’s forehead and tell him that she loved him. 

JJ quickly turned the sound down so that they could hear when he was waking up and they waited for Emily to come back down the stairs. As Emily walked into the living room she looked around before ducking her head in embarrassment, 

“You guys all heard that didn’t you?” 

“Sweetie there’s nothing to be embarrassed about that was beautiful,” Sandy said watching as JJ grabbed Emily’s hand and pulled it onto her lap. 

“So Emily tell us about yourself, anything serious that we need to know?” Micheal asked, earning a slight glare from JJ. 

“Umm well, I work with JJ as a profiler-” 

“Emily I think they mean things I haven’t already told them” JJ interrupted.

“Oh well my mom is an ambassador so we moved around a lot when I was a kid, I can speak Arabic, French, Greek, Italian, Russian and Spanish. French was actually the first language I learned cause we spent most of the time I was learning to talk in France so my nannies taught it to me.” Emily said looking up at the surprised faces around her. 

“You speak seven languages?” Sandy asked, shocked.

“Well my Greek and Russian are rusty but yeah I guess I do.” 

“Because she speaks so many languages sometimes she forgets words in English, like last week she forgot the word pen so she had to ask what the thing we write with was called.” 

“Jennifer I thought you promised never to bring that up again?” 

“It’s pretty funny Emily and it happens surprisingly often,” JJ said as Micheal laughed quietly watching the two bicker. 

“So Emily, JJ said that you’re Henry’s favorite person,” Sandy added in to take the embarrassment away from Emily.

“Oh, she definitely is he goes to her first no matter who is in the room, and if she gets him a toy or a stuffed animal it’s automatically his favorite not to mention he doesn’t go to sleep without you,” JJ explained watching Emily smile as they talked about Henry. 

“Well, he’s also my favorite. Sorry Jen but he definitely takes first place.” 

JJ lightly pushed Emily away pretending to be hurt, the rest of the afternoon was spent learning stories from JJ’s childhood and JJ telling equally as embarrassing stories from Emily’s time at the BAU and home. There was plenty of laughter and after Henry woke up from his nap he immediately pulled Emily to the floor to play. The rest of the Jareau’s went to the kitchen to help make dinner and watch the two play from the doorway. 

“So Jenny when are you two getting married?” Micheal asked smirking at the shocked look on her face. 

“Would it surprise you if I said I already have a ring?” JJ asked walking future into the kitchen to make sure Emily couldn’t hear her. 

“Oh! Baby that doesn’t surprise me at all just like I won’t be surprised when she says yes. When are you gonna ask?” Sandy said pulling her daughter into a hug. 

“Well her birthday is in a few weeks so I wanna wait till after that and then it’s Thanksgiving and Christmas so I’ll probably ask in January,” JJ said with a giant smile on her face. 

“Just make sure to invite us to the wedding. Now go get your future wife and tell her I’m done with dinner.” 

JJ left the kitchen still smiling as she walked into the living room seeing Emily and Henry playing dinosaurs. She stood and watched for a little bit before walking up and informing them that it was time to eat. Emily grabbed Henry off the floor and kissed him before leaning over to JJ to also give her a kiss. Sandy and Micheal watched from the table and couldn’t help but think that they looked like a perfect family. 

Dinner was finished and cleaned up and everyone was saying goodbye with tight hugs and kisses on cheeks. 

“We’ll see you guys in January,” Micheal said as they walked out the door earning a slap on the arm from Sandy and a confused look from Emily. 

Once they got in the car Emily looked over to JJ, “What did your dad mean he’ll see us in January?” 

“Oh he probably just meant for like a late Christmas in case we get called away.” JJ quickly explained leaning over to kiss Emily. 

“I love you, Jennifer thank you for today.” 

“I love you too Emily and I told you, you had nothing to worry about.”


	3. All I Ask- Adele

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JJ gives Emily one last night to remember

Emily knew what was coming, she had been waiting for this moment the second she saw Will hand JJ his card. They had been sleeping together for the last four months and recently it had started to become more than that but Will had come in and ruined it. 

She knew the look in JJ’s eyes because she was used to seeing it directed at her but the second Will had introduced himself she knew whatever they had was done. Emily had known that she loved JJ, she’s known that for a long time but she also knew that JJ would never pick her because Will was the safe choice. JJ could have a family with Will and she could get married to Will and her parents would love Will. Will was the safe choice so could Emily really blame JJ for choosing him?

Emily had been sitting in their shared hotel room for hours waiting for JJ to get back, they had wrapped up the case and everyone except JJ had gone back to the hotel. Emily was ready to give up and just go to bed when the door opened and a very flustered JJ came walking in waving goodbye to Will before closing the door. 

“Oh hi Em, I thought you would be asleep by now it’s kinda late,” JJ said, setting her bag down next to her bed across the room. 

“I uh I was waiting for you to get back. I figured we should talk about this tonight instead of later.” Emily explained looking down to the floor.

“What do you wanna talk about? Is everything okay?” JJ asked sitting down next to Emily and taking her hand.

“I saw how you and the detective were and you went out with him tonight, and I don't wanna be second best. If you really think there’s something there then you have to tell me and we have to stop this.” Emily said with tears filling her eyes as she tried to pull away from JJ. 

JJ gripped her hand tighter and pulled Emily into her side, dropping a kiss to the top of Emily’s head. 

“I have no idea what’s gonna happen between me and Will but can we get one more night Emily? Let me give you one more night before breaking your heart.” JJ said, taking Emily’s chin between her finger and thumb slowly lifting her head. 

Emily knew JJ was just trying to make it up to her and she also knew that she should say no but for some reason, she couldn’t shake her head. 

“Okay, one more night,” Emily whispered nodding before leaning to press a soft kiss against JJ’s lips. JJ’s hand immediately moved to cup Emily’s cheek as her thumb wiped away the tears that finally started to fall. 

JJ moved her other hand under Emily’s shirt running her nails up the older woman's toned stomach until her thumb brushed against the underside of her breast. JJ broke the kiss moving to kiss down Emily’s jaw to her neck as her right hand joined her left under Emily’s shirt before cupping her perfect breasts. She began to rub her thumbs in circles around Emily’s nipples listening to the older woman's gasps. Once JJ’s lips met the top of Emily’s shirt she quickly pulled the thin nightshirt off and threw it onto the floor somewhere into the room. 

After her shirt was off Emily laid back on the bed looking up to JJ with tears still in her eyes. 

“Baby please don’t cry,” JJ begged, leaning down to press a kiss to each of Emily’s eyelids. Emily shook her head, willing the tears to go away as JJ moved down her chest kissing all around her breasts before taking a nipple in her mouth and sucking lightly. 

Emily whimpered quietly feeling JJ’s teeth bite down lightly before her tongue quickly soothed the stinging feeling. JJ slowly pulled away smirking as she felt Emily’s breathing speed up. JJ moved on to Emily’s other nipple paying the same attention to it before moving to kiss Emily again. 

“I love all the noises you make for me,” JJ smirked, running her tongue down Emily’s stomach. JJ quickly pulled off Emily’s shorts and panties kissing her way back up her legs. She started down at Emily’s calves and kissed up to her knee before starting over on the other leg. Once she got to Emily’s thighs she alternated pressing kisses against each thigh slowly moving higher until she was kissing everywhere except where Emily needed her most. JJ continued kissing up Emily’s body again before sliding a hand down Emily’s body resting it on the inside of Emily’s thigh. 

“Jennifer please,” Emily said breathlessly, bringing her hand down to lightly push on the back of JJ’s hand , but Emily wasn’t sure if she was pleading for JJ to finally touch her or if she was pleading for her to stay. 

JJ moved her hand higher on Emily’s thigh using her thumb to slowly circle Emily’s clit. Emily’s hips jumped against JJ’s hand as she let out a low moan. JJ continued to circle Emily’s clit relishing in the way her mouth fell open and her whole body flushed with arousal. 

JJ swore she would never forget the way that Emily looked right now, the light from the bedside table making her look ethereal as she arched into JJ’s touch. 

JJ slowly pushed one finger into Emily keeping a steady pace with her thumb smiling as she felt Emily bury her face into her neck. Emily grinded her hips down against JJ’s hand and whimpered into JJ’s neck.

It was unfair that JJ knew Emily so well, it was unfair that she knew what every sound Meant and how to get more from her. It was unfair that she knew Emily likes to push her face into JJs neck and that she changed their position to make it possible. It was unfair that JJ knew all of this and was still leaving Emily. 

“Jen more please,” Emily begged into JJ’s neck. JJ slowly slipped another finger into Emily watching Emily’s body react in ways that should be illegal. She watched Emily stomach tense and she watched her chest heave but mostly she watched the way Emily’s right leg twitches, a sign JJ learned meant Emily was close.

This was another thing that was unfair, JJ knew how to make Emily fall apart in minutes. JJ quick and her peace curling her fingers with each thrust quickly throwing Emily over the edge.

Emily clenched her legs together and cried into JJ‘s neck as she came. When she felt like she could move again Emily pushed against JJ‘s wrist waiting for JJ to pull away.

JJ pulled her hand out from between Emily‘s legs and up to her mouth slowly sucking on her own fingers trying to save her the taste of Emily. After cleaning her fingers JJ ran her hands through Emily‘s hair feeling Emily‘s breath start to even out against her neck. They laid like that for a few minutes before JJ felt the tears fall on her shoulder.

“Em? Are you okay?” JJ asked concerned. 

“Yeah Jayje I’m okay,” Emily lied crying into JJ’s shoulder. 

“Did I do something wrong Emily?” JJ asked, pulling back so she could see Emily’s face. She wiped Emily’s tears away before pulling Emily flush against her side. 

“No Jayje you didn’t do anything wrong.” 

And that was the issue, JJ knew exactly what Emily needed. She knew exactly what to say and what to do to make Emily feel safe one last time. JJ did exactly what she said she was going to do, she gave Emily one last night she’ll never forget and tomorrow she’ll break her heart.


End file.
